Credit card holders are influenced to pay off their monthly balance in order to avoid interest fees, which in turn limits interest based revenue. However, many credit card holders may choose to carry a balance if the economic incentives were available. Lacking credit card holders that carry balances month-to-month results in lost fees and interest to credit card companies. Currently, many credit cards charge an annual fee, but this fee is not tied to any interest rate or credit limit on the credit card account. Thus, this fee is the same for all card holders regardless of their credit limit and provides little incentive for credit card holders to carry a balance.
In this regard, there is a need for systems and methods that overcome shortcomings of the prior art.